Archery targets are commonly known and are provided in the form of stuffed material, including the old and well known straw or hay type of stuffing enclosed by burlap material having an archery target or bull's eye thereon. More modern and useful forms of archery targets are known to include targets having filler or stuffing material which is not in the nature of hay, and these are therefore improvements upon the type of target shown is U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,939, for instance. That is, the more modern type of target is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,660 and 3,476,390 wherein the target is arranged with laminations of foam rubber and screens, and the arrow can of course penetrate that type of target which is somewhat recoverable after penetration. Still further, the prior art is aware of the arrangement of archery targets wherein there are spaced apart panels and a back stop piece, such that the arrow can penetrate the spaced apart panels and come to rest at the back stop piece, and an example of that type of target is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,441. However, the latter-mentioned type of target is not a recoverable target but, instead, it is in fact one which must be repaired or maintained in proportion to the use, since the panels which are penetrated by the arrow are of solid material, such as cardboard, and of course they actually leave a hole created by the penetration of the arrow.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an archery target which is an improvement upon the targets heretofore known. More specifically, the present invention provides an archery target which is completely recoverable to its original form, after penetration by an arrow, and therefore the maintenance and repair of the target is virtually nonexistant.
Still further, the present invention provides an archery target which is highly maneuverable and is lightweight and is readily and easily provided, and the target is arranged so that the arrow is securely and accurately held in the target, to reveal the location of the arrow relative to the target, but yet the arrow can be withdrawn from the target and the entire target recovers to its original configuration and is therefore endlessly reusable in that it is self-renewing. In accomplishing this objective, the target of this invention is arranged with two spaced apart screens of interwoven elastic strands of material which permit the arrow to penetrate the screens, and the two screens hold the arrow in the precise location of penetration, and a back stop material is provided for stopping the arrow.
Still further, the target of this invention is arranged so that it can be readily and easily positioned for use, such as on a table or a floor or the like, and the target presents a face inclined slightly upwardly and is retained in a stable position, and the target is also arranged so that it can be readily and easily collapsed or folded for purposes of transport and storage.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.